The Keizon Embassy - Janeway Chronicles 1
by nupharlutea78
Summary: This is a tale about Queen Kathryn of Janeway, her advisers Lord Chakotay and Lord Tuvok, part elf, her guards Lieutenant Paris, Cornet Kim and Lady B'Elanna, the court doctor Maitre Robert, a ghost, his apptentice Kes, a werecat, and the chief cook Neelix, part dragon, and how they all deal with the Keizon Embassy...


The Janeway Chronicles

The Keizon Embassy

There was a wooden board shaped like a six pointed star covered with oblong troughs and several burning candles in golden candlesticks on the large round wooden table with a crimson velvet tablecloth. Three people were sitting at three points of the star. A tall slender lady with blonde hair in a knot like a crown and in a crimson uniform of a doublet and trousers was sitting at the point with turquoise oblong pieces. A tall strong man with round face, dark short hair and dark eyes and with a tattoo like waves above his left eye, in a crimson short wide gown and crimson hose, was sitting at the point with turmaline pieces, on the left side of the lady. A tall slender dark skinned man with dark eyes, short curly dark hair and pointed ears, in a golden gown and golden hose, was sitting at the point with jade pieces, on the right side of the lady. They all calmly moved their pieces across the board.

'Your Majesty,' the strong man suddenly said. 'You should marry. The dinasty should continue.'

'I have to concur with Lord Chakotay, Your Majesty,' the dark skinned man said. 'The continuance of the Janeway dynasty is imperative.'

'I know, Lord Chakotay, Lord Tuvok,' the queen sighed. 'But I see no suitable candidates.'

'You can find one, Your Majesty,' Tuvok said. 'I'm happily married and have four children and so can you.'

'Maybe, Lord Tuvok, maybe,' the queen sighed.

She, Queen Kathryn of Janeway, was a descendant of a long line coming from a female warrior called Jane. Jane conquered many lands called Janeway, Jane's Way after her. Now Kathryn ruled this land, and she had loyal, reliable, calm advisors, Lord Chakotay, the High Steward, descendant of a long line of warriors, bearing a tattoo as they did, and Lord Tuvok, the Lord Marshal, descendant of warriors from the south lands and also part elf. She knew they cared about her and the kingdom but she really didn't see any suitable candidates around her, and she didn't want to marry just anyone.

'Your Majesty, your turn,' Tuvok said.

'Oh yes, Lord Tuvok,' Kathryn said smiling and made her move.

They played long, but at last Tuvok won, as he often did, and Tuvok and Chakotay bade goodnight to Kathryn. As they were leaving the royal chamber, two young guards in crimson uniform, a tall slender blonde and a short slant eyed, round faced, dark eyed and dark haired one, looked at each other.

'Our Queen played Chinese checkers with Lord Chakotay and Lord Tuvok again,' the blonde said.

'And they were convincing her to marry again,' the dark haired one said.

'She can't realise that she likes Lord Chakotay,' the blonde said grinning.

'Yes,' the dark haired one said.

'Well, enough about the Queen's love life, let's speak about ours,' the blonde said smiling. 'Let's invite the Delaney sisters to the Summer Solstice Ball. These twins are really pretty, Harry.'

'Yes, Tom, they are,' Harry smiled.

Lieutenant Tom Paris and Cornet Harry Kim of the Royal Guards looked at each other again.

And in the royal chamber, Queen Kathryn was going to go to bed, as the hour was late, but suddenly there was a shimmer, and a transparent form of a short thin man with dark eyes and receding dark hair, in a blue robe, appeared before her.

'Oh, Maitre Robert,' the Queen said. 'What is it?'

'Your Majesty, you haven't had a physical examination in a long time,' Maitre Robert said frowning. 'You should have one immediately.'

Kathryn sighed.

'All right, Maitre Robert, proceed,' she said.

'You are always busy, Your Majesty, and you always miss physicals,' Maitre Robert said. 'This is lamentable.'

'I know, Maitre Robert,' Kathryn sighed.

When the physical ended and Maitre Robert left the royal chamber in a shimmer, Kathryn sighed. Maitre Robert was the court physician all his life, and when he died, he didn't leave, as he didn't want to leave his patients. He was a good doctor, but very grumpy. Kathryn was going to start undressing, but then the door opened, and in came a short stout man with some scales on his hands and face and a tuft of blonde hair on the top of his head, descending to the back of his head, in motley apron and cook's hat.

'Your Majesty!' he exclaimed on seeing her.

'What is it, Master Neelix?' Kathryn asked tired.

'Your Majesty, I asked for balsamic vinegar, and those idiots brought me ordinary vinegar!' Neelix said. 'Please punish them!'

'All right, Master Neelix, I will,' Kathryn sighed.

'Excellent, Your Majesty, I'll go,' Neelix said smiling broadly and retired.

Kathryn sighed. Neelix was part dragon, a descendant of dragons that could take human form, and a very good cook, but very emotional due to his ancestry.

Kathryn started to undress, and this time nobody interrupted her.

Maitre Robert returned to his room. A short slender girl with short blonde hair, in a red dress, was waiting for him.

'Kes, our Queen cares too little for herself,' Maitre Robert said. 'I just made her to pass a physical.'

'Yes, Maitre Robert, she's very energetic,' Kes said.

Kes, Maitre Robert's apprentice, was a werecat, one of the people that could take cat form and lived only about nine years and grew up quickly. Kes was only two years now and was clever and kind.

And in the dining room of the royal chamber a tall slender girl with long dark hair and crests on her forehead, in yellow doublet and trousers, was sitting and listening attentively. Queen Kathryn's bodyguard Lady B'Elanna of Torres, part dragon, strong and agile, was guarding her sovereign.

Next morning Queen Kathryn, Chakotay, Tuvok, Maitre Robert and Neelix were sitting at the table in the royal chamber. Lady B'Elanna was standing in a corner, watching them carefully.

'So, you know that the Ambassador of Keizon is coming here today,' Karhryn said.

Chakotay, Tuvok, Maitre Robert and Neelix nodded.

'Lord Chakotay, is the palace ready for him?' Kathryn asked.

Chakotay nodded.

'And is the guard ready, Lord Tuvok?' Kathryn asked.

Tuvok nodded calmly.

'Maitre Robert, are you ready to any accidents that could happen?' Kathryn asked.

Maitre Robert frowned but nodded.

'And you, Master Neelix, did you prepare everything that is needed?' Kathryn asked.

'Yes, Your Majesty!' Neelix said. 'Roasts, salads, pasties, sweets, everything!'

'Very good,' Kathryn said smiling.

Then she looked at B'Elanna.

'And you, Lady B'Elanna, guard me faithfully as always.'

B'Elanna nodded.

At the door of the royal chamber Tom Paris and Harry Kim looked at each other.

'The Keizons are coming,' Tom observed.

'Yes,' Harry said.

'They are so warlike and cocky, there's bound to be some trouble,' Tom said.

'Oh yes,' Harry said.

That afternoon Queen Kathryn was sitting on her gilded carved throne with red velvet, in a gold crown with emeralds and rubies and in a dress uniform, crimson with golden embroidery. Chakotay and Tuvok in gold coronets and gowns with golden embroidery and Maitre Robert were standing by her throne, B'Elanna in a doublet with golden embroidery was standing behind the throne, and some Royal Guards in dress uniforms, Tom Paris and Harry Kim among them, encircled them all. On the sides of the golden and white throne room with vaults, pillars and tall stained glass windows there were courtiers in fine gowns, doublets and trousers and court ladies in fine long dresses.

The Keizon delegation appeared in the door. In the front was a tall strong man with his hair in sticking out braids with red ribbons, in leather trousers, a chainmail over broad red shirt and a wide red cloak. His men were dressed like him. They strode proudly across the throne room, and the chief Keizon bowed to the Queen.

'I, Mazh Kella of Ayan, bear my greetings to Queen Kathryn of Janeway,' he said firmly.

'We accept your greetings, Mazh Kella,' Kathryn said solemnly.

Meanwhile warriors of Kella's escort looked surly at the Royal Guards. The guards looked back at them with disgust.

'Mazh Kella, we will be glad to dine with you today,' Kathryn said.

'With pleasure, Your Majesty,' Kella said.

'Meanwhile our High Steward Lord Chakotay will see to your convenience,' Kathryn said, looking at Chakotay. Chakotay nodded.

Neelix wasn't here, of course, he was in the palace kitchen, commanding kitchen hands, stirring and watching the preparing meals.

Kes wasn't here either, she was in Maitre Robert's room, pounding, brewing and stirring medicines.

Some time later, when Chakotay showed the Keizons to their apartments and went to rest, and Tuvok and Queen Kathryn went to rest too, Tom Paris and Harry Kim, whose shift has ended, were walking along a palace corridor with vaults, pillars and tapestries, going to take a stroll in the palace garden. Tom was dressed in a green gown embroidered with red and white flowers, red hose, black shoes with long toes and a red beret. Harry was in a blue gown with golden flowers, golden hose, brown shoes with long toes and a golden beret. Suddenly they saw some Keizon guards going in opposite direction. The Keizons were in chainmails, leather trousers and bright shirts and with their hair in sticking out braids with matching ribbons. The Keizons stopped. The Royal Guards stopped too. The Keizons scowled at the Royal Guards.

'You wear too long shoes, you may trip,' one Keizon sneered.

'And you wear too sticking braids, you may get stuck in the door,' Tom answered.

'You are like parrots,' a Keizon said.

'And you are like hedgehogs,' Harry answered.

'You insulted us!' a Keizon said.

'You insulted us too,' Tom said.

'Now in the palace garden,' a Keizon said.

Tom and Harry nodded.

They went to their rooms, took their swords and went to the palace garden. The Keizons, six of them, were already waiting for them with scimitars. As they saw each other, they rushed to fight with war cries. Keizons and the Royal Guards fought deftly and powerfully, but at last Keizons retired, though Harry was wounded in his left side too. Tom held Harry and helped him to walk to Maitre Robert's room.

As Tom knocked on the door, a disgruntled voice asked, 'What is it?'

'Harry is wounded, Maitre Robert!' Tom called. 'Please help him!'

'What, you got into a duel already?' Maitre Robert grumbled. 'You young men!'

The door opened, and in the door appeared Maitre Robert and Kes, who ahhed seeing Harry with bloody left side.

'Come in, young men,' Maitre Robert said. 'Lieutenant Paris, help your comrade.'

Tom nodded and helped Harry in, then helped him sit down and to remove his gown and white shirt. Maitre Robert looked at the wound.

'You are lucky, young man, the wound is only superficial, nothing important is hurt,' Maitre Robert said.

Tom sighed in relief.

'I'll make stitches and put a bandage now,' Maitre Robert said. 'And please don't get into anything like this anytime soon.'

Harry nodded. Tom smiled.

'Kes, bring a needle and some suture, please,' Maitre Robert commanded.

Kes nodded and went to seek what he asked.

'And Maitre Robert, please don't tell Lord Tuvok or the Queen,' Tom asked.

'All right, all right,' Maitre Robert grumbled.

In the white throne room there was a great table with white tablecloth and with gold and silver candlesticks, plates with roast meat and salads, vases with fruit, jugs with wine, baskets with buns and pastries, dishes, goblets, spoons, knives and forks. Queen Kathryn in her crown and dress uniform was sitting at the head of the table, Chakotay in a coronet and gown with golden embroidery was sitting on her right, Tuvok, dressed like Chakotay, was sitting on her left, Maitre Robert and Mazh Kella were sitting near her too. Other courtiers, court ladies and Keizons were sitting lower. Among them were Tom Paris and Harry Kim in their casual clothes, and Kes in a blue dress. Harry was frowning, because under his blue gown and shirt was a bandaged wound.

'Harry, what's the matter?' Kes asked anxiously.

'Oh, nothing, just pain in the side,' Harry said smiling.

'You should go see Maitre Robert,' Kes said anxiously.

'I've seen him already, he did what was needed, I'll be all right soon,' Harry said smiling.

'Oh,' Kes sighed with relief.

'You're so compassionate, Kes, you will be a great healer,' Harry said smiling.

Tuvok at the head of the table heard them, for he had a very keen hearing to his pointed ears, and he frowned. Queen Kathryn and Chakotay looked at him but didn't say anything.

'How do you like our banquet, Mazh Kella?' Queen Kathryn said. 'Try elderberry cheesecake, blankmange, pears in red wine and honey buns. They're splendid, our chief cook is very talented.'

'I don't like your food, it's too fancy,' Kella answered.

Kathryn didn't say anything, neither did Chakotay and Tuvok. Kathryn calmly continued to eat pears in red wine, Chakotay did the same with elderberry cheesecake and Tuvok with honey buns.

B'Elanna, who was sitting near them in her dress uniform, thought that the Keizon was a boor and she would challenge him to a duel but she kept silent.

Then a minstrel with long curly golden hair, in a green gown and red hose and with a lute, came forward and started to sing, touching the strings:

'Alas, my love, you do me wrong,

To treat me so uncourteously,

And I have loved you well and long,

Delighting in your company.

Greensleeves was all my joy,

Greensleeves was all my delight,

Greensleeves was my heart of gold,

And who but my lady Greensleeves!

I have been ready to your hand,

To grant whatever you will crave,

I wagered both life and land

Your love and goodwill for to have.

Greensleeves was all my joy,

Greensleeves was all my delight,

Greensleeves was my heart of gold,

And who but my lady Greensleeves!

But even though you so disdain,

It doesn't in least dishearten me,

And even so I still remain

A lover in captivity.

Greensleeves was all my joy,

Greensleeves was all my delight,

Greensleeves was my heart of gold,

And who but my lady Greensleeves!

But I will pray to God on high,

That you my constancy shall see,

And that one day before I die,

You'll vouchsafe your love to me.

Greensleeves was all my joy,

Greensleeves was all my delight,

Greensleeves was my heart of gold,

And who but my lady Greensleeves!'

Queen Kathryn looked at Mazh Kella.

'How do you like the song, Mazh Kella?' she asked.

'Too fancy,' Kella answered. 'And a Keizon would never bow to a woman like that. He would find another one. And if this one refutes him, or found another man, he would just kill her.'

Kathryn, Chakotay and Tuvok didn't say anything and didn't show anything, but they thought that Kella was a boor and that they would challenge him to a duel if he wasn't an Ambassador.

After the feast Tuvok called Tom Paris and Harry Kim to himself. Harry still frowned and favoured his left side.

'Do you have pain in your side, Cornet Kim?' Tuvok asked.

'Yes, Lord Tuvok,' Harry answered.

'Have you seen Maitre Robert?' Tuvok continued.

'Yes, Lord Tuvok,' Harry answered.

'Did he help you?' Tuvok asked.

'Yes, Lord Tuvok,' Harry answered.

'I think you, Cornet Kim, and your friend Lieutenant Paris got into a duel with Keizon guards,' Tuvok said. 'And you, Cornet Kim, were wounded.'

Tom and Harry cast their eyes down.

'Did you at least win?' Tuvok asked.j

'Yes!' Harry said. 'They fled.'

'And how many was of them there?' Tuvok asked.

'Six against two of us, Lord Tuvok!' Tom said.

'And what was it over?' Tuvok asked.

'They said that we had too long toes and that we were like parrots,' Harry said.

'Well, try not to get into any more brawls,' Tuvok said.

Tom and Harry sighed with relief.

'You may go now,' Tuvok said.

Tom and Harry nodded and left quickly.

Later that day Neelix and Kes were standing in a corridor and talking.

'Well, Kes, how did you like my meals?' Neelix asked. 'I tried my very best!'

'They were very good,' Kes said smiling. 'Especially elderberry cheesecake, honey buns and pears in red wine.'

'Really?' Neelix smiled broadly.

At this moment a Keizon guard was walking by. He heard them, stopped and scowled.

'So it was you who cooked all that?' he said sneering. 'Your food is rubbish, cook!'

Neelix looked at him and clenched his fists. His scales and hair rose.

'But your girl is pretty,' the Keizon guard said, looking at Kes dirtily. 'I want to take her.'

'Why you!' Neelix shouted and rushed at the Keizon guard. But suddenly the Keizon guard fell onto the floor. Neelix blinked but then saw Tuvok.

'Oh, Lord Tuvok!' Neelix said. 'You used the elven grip?'

'Yes, Master Neelix,' Tuvok said calmly. 'And he won't say anyone about this accident, the Keizons are too proud. And don't mind him, by the way, your cooking was excellent, take it from an elf.'

'Thank you, Lord Tuvok,' Neelix smiled broadly. 'You know, we part dragons are easily excited.'

Tuvok nodded calmly, heaved the Keizon guard on his shoulder and walked away.

'Continue your warm conversation with Maid Kes, Master Neelix,' he said departing.

Neelix and Kes blushed, but then continued their talk.

Later Queen Kathryn and Tuvok were playing checkers on an ebony and ivory board with ebony and golden pieces, in Kathryn's chamber, and Chakotay was watching them.

'Well, everything is all right,' Kathryn said. 'We were calm and didn't give in to Kella's insults. We must continue this way.'

Chakotay nodded calmly. Kathryn liked him, he was so strong, handsome and calm, with this wave tattoo of his.

'Lieutenant Paris and Cornet Kim got into a duel with some Keizon guards, but they won, and the Keizons won't tell anyone,' Tuvok said calmly. 'Also a Keizon guard wanted to attack Master Neelix and Maid Kes, but I applied the elven grip on him, he didn't see me, but he won't tell anyone either.'

Kathryn nodded.

'So they won't get into war with us,' she said.

Chakotay and Tuvok nodded.

'But what a boor, to say that Greensleeves was too fancy and that Neelix's cooking was too!' Kathryn said. 'He has no sense of beautiful.'

Chakotay and Tuvok nodded.

'And Neelix was very offended as that guard insulted his cooking,' Tuvok said. 'Dragon blood, Master Neelix is a very good cook but very emotional.'

'Yes,' Kathryn said nodding and smiling.

At that time Tom Paris, Harry Kim, Neelix, Kes and B'Elanna were sitting on a marble bench under lilac bushes in the garden.

'Let's play incongruous words,' Kes suggested eagerly.

'All right,' Tom, Harry and Neelix said. B'Elanna nodded.

Tom leaned to Harry and whispered, 'High mountain.'

Harry nodded, leaned to Neelix and whispered, 'My fountain.'

Neelix nodded, leaned to Kes and whispered, 'Why county.'

Kes nodded, leaned to B'Elanna and whispered eagerly, 'By bounty.'

B'Elanna said loudly, 'I'm doughty.'

'High mountain,' Tom said smiling.

Harry, Neelix, Kes and B'Elanna smiled too.

Then Tom said, 'Let's play King who doesn't rule.'

'All right,' Harry, Neelix and Kes said. B'Elanna nodded.

'Well, who will be the King?' Tom asked.

'Tom,' Harry said.

'Tom,' Neelix said.

'Tom,' Kes said.

'Tom,' B'Elanna said.

'All right,' Tom said smiling broadly.

Everyone looked at him.

'Well, you, Harry, must make a snook,' Tom said smiling.

Harry looked at him, then rose and made a snook. Everyone laughed.

Tom looked at them.

'You, B'Elanna, must sing Micao's Mare,' he said smiling.

B'Elanna rose and sang:

'In ten years I'll go away,

I heard the fox and the wolf sing,

The fox and the wolf sing...'

When B'Elanna finished, everyone laughed. Tom looked at them.

'You, Kes, must kiss Neelix,' he said smiling.

Kes blushed but leaned to Neelix and kissed him. They kissed till they had to break off to breathe. Everyone smiled.

'And you, Neelix, say everything what you think about Keizons,' Tom said.

Neelix looked at him.

'They are rude, ignorant, savage boors,' Neelix said, shaking his fists, with his scales and hair in hackles. 'To say that my cooking is rubbish!'

'And their lord is like that too,' Kes said. 'He insulted not only your cooking but Greensleeves too.'

'What boors!' Neelix said.

The next morning Queen Kathryn with her courtiers and the Keizon Ambassador with his guards were riding in a long cavalcade with hawks on their hands. They were going to the nearby great Broceliande Forest to go hawking there. Kathryn was in the front on a white horse in red harness, she was dressed in her dress uniform and had a large white peregrine in a red hood on a glove on her hand. Chakotay rode by her side on a dapple gray horse in white harness, in his crimson array and with a gray gyrfalcon on his gloved hand. Tuvok was riding near them, he was on a black horse in blue harness, in his golden array and with a brown kestrel on his hand.

'It's a good day for hawking, isn't it?' Kathryn said smiling.

'Yes, Your Majesty,' Chakotay said smiling.

'It's rather agreeable, Your Majesty,' Tuvok said evenly.

Kathryn smiled.

Some birds appeared in the sky. Kathryn, Chakotay and Tuvok removed hoods from their hawks' heads. The hawks soared into the sky quickly, unfurling their powerful wings. Kathryn, Chakotay and Tuvok watched them. Then Kathryn's peregrine and Chakotay's gyrfalcon flew away pursuing birds. Kathryn and Chakotay followed them through the dense lush green forest.

Finally their hawks returned to their hands with birds in their claws. Kathryn and Chakotay put the birds in their saddle bags. They looked around and saw that they were by a little crystal clear fountain among large green trees and with large stones around.

'Oh, this must be the Fountain of Barenton,' Kathryn said. 'They say that if you pour some water on the stones around it, there will be a storm.'

'Yes,' Chakotay said smiling.

'Let's try?' Kathryn smiled.

Chakotay smiled and nodded. He dismounted, leaned and gathered some water into his hands. Then he poured some water on the stones around the well.

Kathryn and Chakotay waited. Suddenly a shower started.

'Oh, we should find a shelter,' Kathryn said.

Chakotay nodded. He mounted again and they rode away under the shower.

They looked around as they rode, and suddenly Chakotay saw a cave entrance among green bushes.

'A cave, Your Majesty,' Chakotay said pointing at the cave entrance.

'Very good,' Kathryn said. 'Let's go in, Chakotay.'

They dismounted, tied their horses to the bushes and entered the cave.

Walls of the cave were yellow and bumpy, with stalactites and stalagmites all around. Kathryn and Chakotay sat down on a large yellow stone.

'Some rain we summoned,' Kathryn said. 'So the legend is true.'

'Yes,' Chakotay said smiling. 'Talking about legends... There is an old legend in my land. There once was an angry warrior, and he couldn't find peace whatever he did. But once he met a female warrior, a chief of her people. He stayed with her and her people, and he found peace in helping her.'

Kathryn looked at him and smiled.

'Lord Chakotay, do you mean...?'

'Yes,' Chakotay said firmly.

'I'm agree,' Kathryn said smiling.

Chakotay leaned into her and kissed her. Their kiss was long and sweet, but at last they broke off for breath.

'Your Majesty...' Chakotay started.

'Kathryn,' she said. 'I have a name and I like it, and we are betrothed now.'

'Kathryn,' Chakotay said smiling. 'The fountain of Barenton is truly magical.'

'Yes, Chakotay,' Kathryn smiled to her fiance.

Some time later when the shower ended, Kathryn and Chakotay found their way to the other hunters.

'Your Majesty!' Tuvok said seeing them. 'There you are, I've sought you everywhere.'

'I'm all right, Tuvok,' Kathryn said smiling.

'What happened?' Tuvok asked.

'Oh, our hawks led us to the Fountain of Barenton, and we wanted to know if the legend was true,' Kathryn said smiling. 'Sure enough, a shower started, and we found shelter in a cave.'

'Thank Heaven,' Tuvok said.

Chakotay smiled and looked at her. She looked back at him.

Tuvok looked at them attentively but didn't say anything.

Tom Paris, Harry Kim, Kes and B'Elanna rode in the rear of the cavalcade.

'Look, the Queen and Lord Chakotay reappeared,' Tom said. 'Where have they been...?'

'They look happy,' Harry observed.

Tom, Kes and B'Elanna nodded.

'Kes, you like Neelix and Neelix likes you, right?' Tom said.

'Yes,' Kes said blushing.

'What a couple, a part dragon and a werecat!' Tom said. 'What will the children be like?'

Kes blushed.

When they returned home, Kathryn asked Chakotay and Tuvok to follow her to her chamber. When they sat down at the table, Tuvok looked at Kathryn and Chakotay attentively.

'Lord Tuvok,' Kathryn said. 'Lord Chakotay and me are betrothed.'

'Congratulations, Your Majesty,' Tuvok said calmly.

'Tuvok, would you give me away?' Kathryn asked.

'I'm honoured, Your Majesty,' Tuvok said.

'Thank you, Tuvok,' Kathryn said smiling.

'When shall you announce this, Your Majesty?' Tuvok asked.

'Tonight at the feast,' Kathryn said. Tuvok nodded.

'Very sensible, Your Majesty.'

'Keep quiet about this till then, Tuvok,' Kathryn said.

'Of course, Your Majesty,' Tuvok said.

'Well, let's play chess then,' Kathryn said smiling.

Chakotay and Tuvok nodded.

Some time later Neelix entered.

'Yes, what is it, Master Neelix?' Kathryn asked.

'Would you like something special for dinner tonight, Your Majesty?' Neelix asked eagerly.

Kathryn looked at him.

'Master Neelix, Lord Chakotay and me are betrothed,' she said. 'I'm going to announce thisbat dinner tonight. So see for yourself what to do.'

Neelix looked at them and grinned broadly.

'Congratulations, Your Majesty!' he said. 'I'll add Puits d'Amour and calissons to the dinner.'

'Thank you, Master Neelix,' Kathryn said blushing.

'You're welcome, Your Majesty,' Neelix said.

'Oh, Master Neelix, and don't tell anyone till the dinner,' Kathryn said.

Neelix nodded.

'Yes, Your Majesty,' he said.

He left. Kathryn, Chakotay and Tuvok looked at each other.

'He won't tell anyone?' Chakotay said.

'I hope,' Kathryn sighed.

Tuvok raised an eyebrow.

Neelix returned to the kitchen and commanded:

'Quickly get dried fruits and raspberry jam and make royal icing and wells from puff pastry!'

The kitchen hands looked at him and said, 'Yes, Master Neelix.'

Some of them searched in cupboards and brought jars with raspberry jam and dried fruits, others started to make royal icing and wells of puff pastry.

'Now make a paste from the dried fruits,' Neelix commanded.

They mashed the dried fruits into a paste in wooden bowls.

Neelix looked at them with approval, put the paste on wooden boards and took diamond shaped metal forms and cut the paste into diamonds with the forms, then took bowl with royal icing and a spoon and covered the diamonds with the royal icing neatly.

'What's that, Master Neelix?' a young kitchen hand asked.

'Calissons,' Neelix answered. 'Very good sweets.'

The boy nodded.

Neelix waited when the puff pastry wells were made and then took a spoon and filled each well with raspberry jam carefully.

'Now put them in the oven, and the calissons into ice cellar,' Neelix commanded.

'Master Neelix, and what are those wells?' the young kitchen hand asked.

'Puits d'Amour, Wells of Love,' Neelix answered grinning.

'Oh,' the boy said blushing. Neelix nodded grinning.

That night everyone was at the table in the throne room again, Queen Kathryn, Chakotay, Tuvok, all the courtiers and court ladies and the Keizon Ambassador with his guards. In the baskets with pastries and sweets there were darioles, golden brown little cylinders with almond cream, teurgoule, a rice pudding with milk, sugar, cinnamon and nutmeg, clafouti, cherries under brown layer of dough, madeleines, little sponge cakes with ground almonds shaped like seashells, calissons, little flat diamonds of fruit paste covered with white royal icing and Puits d'Amour, golden brown wells of puff pastry filled with red raspberry jam.

'Wow, Neelix suprpassed himself today!' Tom said.

'Yes,' Kes said smiling. 'He's a genius, isn't he?'

'Yes, he is,' Tom said smiling.

'Darioles, tergoule, clafouti, madeleines, calissons and even Puits d'Amour!' Harry said.

Tom, Kes and B'Elanna nodded.

Suddenly Queen Kathryn rose.

'Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement. Lord Chakotay and I are betrothed and shall be married soon,' she said loudly and firmly.

Everyone but Tuvok ahhed. Kathryn sat down and took Chakotay's hand in hers.

'So that was what that thing in the Broceliande Forest was about!' Tom said. 'I knew that something was going on. So he asked for her hand then!'

Harry, Kes and B'Elanna nodded.

'And Neelix knew, that's why he made calissons and Puits d'Amour,' Tom said.

Kes nodded.

'And he didn't tell anyone, what a man!' she said. 'That's my Neelix!'

Tom, Harry and B'Elanna nodded.

'Do you think that Lord Tuvok knew too?' Harry asked.

'I think he did,' Tom said. 'The Queen, Chakotay and him are very close. But he's an elf, he can keep secrets very well.'

Harry, Kes and B'Elanna nodded.

'So Lord Chakotay shall be your husband and your King now, and you shall obey him?' Mazh Kella asked.

'No, it doesn't work that way,' Kathryn asked calmly. 'Lord Chakotay shall be my Prince Consort and Lord High Steward.'

She took Chakotay's hand in hers. Chakotay sighed with relief. Kathryn smiled to him.

Kella seethed silently.

Tom, Harry, B'Elanna and Kes laughed.

'That's our Queen!' Tom said. 'She showed him his place!'

'And Lord Chakotay was relieved that he won't be the King,' B'Elanna added.

Tom, Harry and Kes nodded.

'Of course, he's not vainglorious,' Harry said. 'He wants to be only her right hand man.'

'And she knows it, so she wouldn't make him the King,' Tom said.

Harry, Kes and B'Elanna nodded.

They raised their glasses and clinked them together for the royal couple.

Kathryn didn't ask Kella how he liked the desserts this time, she just took some calissons and some Puits d'Amour. Chakotay took some clafouti and some teurgoule, and Tuvok took some madeleines and some darioles. Kathryn took a calisson and proffered it to Chakotay's mouth. Chakotay smiled and ate it. Then Kathryn took a Puits d'Amour and gave it to Chakotay. He smiled and ate it too.

When Queen Kathryn and Chakotay went to her chamber, they saw Neelix waiting there.

'Yes, Master Neelix, what is it?' Kathryn asked.

'How did you like my cooking, Your Majesty?' Neelix asked beaming.

'It was excellent, Master Neelix,' Kathryn said smiling.

'Thank you, Your Majesty,' Neelix said beaming. 'I'm glad that I pleased you on the day of your betrothal.'

'And you didn't say anyone, Master Neelix,' Kathryn said.

'Of course, Your Majesty, for you asked me,' Neelix said.

Kathryn nodded.

'Thank you, Master Neelix, for your cooking and your silence.'

'You're welcome, Your Majesty,' Neelix said beaming. 'I'll start thinking of meals for your wedding feast.'

'Do it, Master Neelix,' Kathryn said smiling. Chakotay nodded smiling. Neelix left.

Chakotay looked at Kathryn.

'Kathryn, did you mean it when you said that I'll be only your Prince Consort and your Lord High Steward?' he asked anxiously.

'Of course, Chakotay,' Kathryn said. 'It's a custom. I could break it for you, but I know you don't want to be King.'

'Yes,' Chakotay said relieved. 'Thank you, Kathryn.'

Kathryn smiled and kissed him.

Kes came to Neelix and said to him:

'Neelix, your cooking was awesome!'

'Thank you, Kes,' Neelix said beaming. 'The Queen told me the same.'

'So you spoke with her already?' Kes said. 'You knew, right? That she is betrothed to Lord Chakotay?'

'Yes, but she asked me not to tell anyone, so I kept silent,' Neelix said.

'I knew, I knew!' Kes said. 'You should see Kella's face when she told, and how everyone was suprprised! That's my Neelix!'

Neelix smiled and kissed her.

Tom, Harry, Kes, Neelix and B'Elanna were sitting on a bench in the garden and talking when a young Keizon guard with yellow ribbons in his braids and in a yellow shirt came to them. They looked at him warily.

'Please listen to me,' he said. 'Believe me, not all Keizons are like our Ambassador and those boors. I liked your cook's cooking, it's excellent, and I liked that song, it's very sweet and romantic. And there are others like me. Can I join you?'

They looked at him.

'All right, come here,' Tom said.

'I'm Rayen,' the young guard said.

'I'm Lieutenant Tom Paris, and these are Cornet Harry Kim, Lady B'Elanna of Torres, Maid Kes, our court doctor's apprentice, and Master Neelix, our chief cook.'

'Oh, so it was you who cooked that excellent food!' Rayen said. 'I'm honoured to meet you.'

'Thank you, Master Rayen,' Neelix said beaming.

Rayen sat down onto the bench with them.

'Folks, let's sing Row Your Boat,' Tom suggested.

Harry, Kes, B'Elanna and Neelix nodded.

'Row, row, row your boat

Gently down the stream,

Merrily, merrily, merrily,

Life is but a dream...'

They sang, and Rayen joined them.

Next morning Queen Kathryn was sitting at the table in her chamber and having some clafouti with lemonade. Chakotay was sitting by her side, watching her and smiling. B'Elanna was sitting in a window niche on a bench and watching them attentively.

'Chakotay, I'm feeling sleepy,' Kathryn said dreamily. 'What could it be, I slept well?'

Chakotay looked at her, then promptly took her in his hands and ran for the door, saying to B'Elanna:

'Lady B'Elanna, I'm going to Maitre Robert. Wait here.'

B'Elanna nodded.

Chakotay ran along corridors. Courtiers looked strangely at him, but Chakotay didn't pay attention to her, he ran as fast as he could. Finally he stopped before Maitre Robert's door and knocked powerfully.

'Yes, what is it?' Maitre Robert's disgruntled voice asked.

'Her Majesty is poisoned, Maitre Robert!' Chakotay said. 'She needs your help!'

The door opened instantly. Chakotay ran in and put Kathryn on a bench.

'Maitre Robert, Her Majesty said at the breakfast today that she was sleepy, and she has slept well,' Chakotay said. 'I suspect she was poisoned with a certain sea crab.'

Maitre Robert nodded and started to examine Kathryn.

'You were right, Lord Chakotay,' he said at last. 'It is a neurotoxic poison of a sea crab. It causes apathy and then coma and death. It's fortunate that you noticed it in time. Now I'll give a medicine to Her Majesty.'

Chakotay nodded and watched everything alertly. Maitre Robert went to a cupboard, took out a vial, returned to Kathryn and poured some of the content of the vial into her mouth.

'Now she shall be all right,' Maitre Robert said.

Chakotay sighed with relief.

'Oh, Chakotay, carrying your Queen in your hands all around the royal palace,' Kathryn laughed. 'If you weren't my fiance, that would have been an offense of the Queen.'

'But I am, Kathryn,' Chakotay said smiling.

'And a very good fiance you have chosen, Your Majesty,' Maitre Robert said.

'That's right,' Kathryn said smiling.

'Now carry her back and make her to go to bed, for she needs rest,' Maitre Robert said.

'I'll make sure of that,' Chakotay said nodding firmly.

Kathryn smiled.

Chakotay took her in his hands again and carried her to her chamber. As he carried her over the threshold, she said smiling:

'Don't you think it's a bit early, Chakotay? We aren't married yet.'

'But I'm your fiance, as you said,' Chakotay said smiling.

He carried her inside. B'Elanna looked at them questioning.

'It's all right now, Lady B'Elanna,' Chakotay said. 'She was poisoned, but Maitre Robert helped her in time. Now she needs rest.'

B'Elanna nodded.

Chakotay carried Kathryn to a large carved dark cupboard, opened a door in its side and put his fiancee on snow white pillow and blanket inside.

'Rest, my love, and get well,' he said smiling.

'Thank you, Chakotay,' Kathryn said smiling.

'I'll tell everyone that you are ill, all right?' Chakotay said. 'I'll stand in your place at the feast tonight, as I'm your fiance and your Lord High Steward.'

'Do it, Chakotay,' Kathryn said.

Chakotay nodded.

'And, Kathryn, someone poisoned you,' he said. 'I'll look into this.'

'Yes, do it, Chakotay, thank you,' Kathryn said.

Chakotay nodded.

'Soon I'll be able to join you in this great box bed, Kathryn,' he said smiling.

'Yes,' Kathryn said and kissed him.

Chakotay looked at B'Elanna as he was leaving.

'Guard her well, Lady B'Elanna,' he said.

B'Elanna nodded.

Chakotay meanwhile ordered to call Tuvok to him.

'Yes, what is it, Lord Chakotay?' Tuvok asked calmly.

'Someone poisoned Kathryn with a sea crab,' Chakotay said. 'I noticed it in time and got her to Maitre Robert, and he gave her a medicine, so she's all right now, resting in her chamber. But we must find out who poisoned her.'

Tuvok nodded.

'I'm glad that Her Majesty is well, and I am ready to help you in your investigation, Lord Chakotay,' he said calmly.

'We must interrrogate the page that brought the breakfast to Kathryn, and the kitchen hands,' Chakotay said. 'She had some clafouti and lemonade for breakfast.'

Tuvok nodded.

They called the page. The page sweared that he didn't put anything into the Queen's breakfast. Tuvok put his fingers on the boy's face and intoned:

'My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts, our minds are one.'

Tuvok saw nothing but thoughts of girls and football.

'He didn't do it,' Tuvok said.

'Of course I didn't!' the boy said.

Chakotay nodded.

They let the page go and called the kitchen hands. Tuvok interrogated them all, but it turned out that none of them did it or saw anyone to do it.

Chakotay and Tuvok looked at each other.

'It's an impasse,' Tuvok said.

Chakotay nodded.

At this point Neelix came in.

'Lord Chakotay, Lord Tuvok, what happened?'

'Someone poisoned Her Majesty, put some poisonous sea crab in her breakfast,' Chakotay explained. 'She's all right now, Maitre Robert helped her, she's resting, but we are seeking who poisoned her. But neither the page who brought her food, nor kitchen hands know anything.'

Neelix looked at them wide eyed.

'Yes, a mysterious matter,' he said. 'Thank Heavens Her Majesty is all right. If I can help you in any way, ask me!'

'We will, thank you, Master Neelix,' Chakotay said. Tuvok nodded.

Neelix left.

'Well, Tuvok, let's have a break,' Chakotay sighed.

Tuvok nodded.

Later everyone gathered on the lawn of the palace gardens, looking at a wooden silhouette of a pheasant, painted in lifelike colours and fixed to a pole in distance. Chakotay was there, Tuvok also, and other courtiers, Tom, Harry, Neelix and Kes among them. Queen Kathryn, B'Elanna and Maitre Robert weren't there.

'And where's the Queen?' Tom asked. 'I haven't seen her today.'

'I don't know,' Harry said.

'Her Majesty is ill,' Kes said. 'Maitre Robert gave her medicine, and now she's resting in her chamber.'

'And what's with her?' Tom asked.

Kes shook her head.

'She was poisoned with some sea crab in her breakfast,' Neelix supplied. 'Lord Chakotay and Lord Tuvok interrogated my kitchen hands but found nothing.'

'You don't say!' Tom said.

'No way!' Harry said.

'But it's true, gentlemen,' Neelix said.

Tom and Harry shook their heads.

'Then B'Elanna is guarding her in her chamber,' Tom said.

Harry nodded.

'And Maitre Robert is in his room as always, studying books, preparing medicines or waiting for patients,' Tom said.

Harry nodded.

'Yes, Maitre Robert is like this,' Kes said.

Chakotay meanwhile took a large silvery bow, drew the bowstring, put an arrow on the bow, took aim and released the bowstring. The arrow flew through the air with whizzing sound and hit right in the pheasant's breast.

Everyone clapped.

Then Tuvok took the bow, calmly drew the bowstring and put an arrow on the bowstring, took aim carefully and released the bowstring calmly. The arrow flew whizzing through the air and hit the pheasant's breast near Chakotay's arrow.

Everyone clapped again.

'And you will shoot, Kes, Neelix?' Tom asked.

'No, I can't shoot a bow,' Neelix said shaking his head.

'I can't too,' Kes said.

'Then look at us shooting and cheer for us,' Tom said smiling.

Harry nodded.

'We will,' Kes said smiling.

Many courtiers shot after that, Tom, Harry, Kes and Neelix looking at them.

At last Tom's turn came. Tom went forward, took the bow, drew the bowstring and put the arrow on the bowstring smiling, aimed smiling and released the bowstring smiling. The arrow whizzed through the air and hit near Chakotay's and Tuvok's arrows. Tom smiled. Everyone clapped, Harry, Kes and Neelix loudest of all.

Then Harry went forward, took the bow, drew the bowstring and put the arrowvon the bowstring elegantly, aimed elegantly and released the bowstring elegantly. The arrow flew whizzing through the air and hit near Tom's arrow. Everyone clapped, Tom, Kes and Neelix loudest of all.

That evening Chakotay was at the head of the table, Tuvok and Mazh Kella near him. Tom, Harry and Kes were on their usual places, B'Elanna absent like her Queen.

'Where is your Queen?' Kella asked. 'Is she dying?'

'No, she just has food poisoning,' Chakotay answered calmly. 'Maitre Robert helped her, and now she's resting.'

Kella scowled but didn't say anything.

'That's our Lord Chakotay!' Tom said. 'He showed him!'

Harry and Kes nodded.

The minstrel came forward and sang:

'En jardin de mon pere

Les lilacs sont fleuris,

Tout les oisons du monde

Y vient pour faire leur nid.

Tous les oisons du monde

Y vient pour faire leur nid,

La caill', la tourterelle

Et la jolie perdrix.

La caill', la tourterelle

Et la jolie perdrix

Et la jolie colombe

Qui chante jour et nuit.

Et la jolie colombe

Qui chante jour et nuit,

Qui chante pour les filles

Qui n'ont pas les maris.

Qui chante pour les filles

Qui n'ont pas les maris,

Pour moi ne chante guere

Car j'ai un joli.

Pour moi ne chante guere

Car j'ai un joli.

Mais racontez-nous, belle,

Ou est votre ami?

Mais racontez-nous, belle,

Ou est votre ami?

Il est dans le Ardogne,

Les Ardognais l'ont pris.

Il est dans le Ardogne,

Les Ardognais l'ont pris.

Que donneriez-vous, belle,

Pour ravoir votre ami?

Que donneriez-vous, belle,

Pour ravoir votre ami?

Je donnerais Areille,

Mardin et Verandris.

Je donnerais Areille,

Mardin et Verandris,

Les cloches de Areille

Et le cloche de mon pays.

Les cloches de Areille

Et le cloche de mon pays

Et la jolie colombe

Qui chante jour et nuit!'

The young minstrel smiled and bowed.

'Bravo, Alan!' Tom, Harry and Kes shouted.

Alan smiled and bowed to them again.

After dinner Chakotay came to the royal chamber and sat by Kathryn's bed.

'I stood for you at the dinner well, my love,' he said smiling. 'Kella asked if you were dying, and I told him that you just had food poisoning.'

Kathryn smiled.

'Thank you, Chakotay,' she said. 'You are so reliable. I make you my heir in the case something happens to me.'

Chakotay frowned.

'Oh, don't worry, Chakotay,' Kathryn smiled. 'It's just in case.'

Chakotay nodded smiling and kissed Kathryn.

On a bench in the garden were sitting Tom, Harry, Neelix, Kes and Alan the minstrel.

'Let's play riddles,' Kes suggested.

Tom, Harry, Neelix and Alan nodded.

'Three pears were hanging high,

Three knights were riding by.

Each knight took a pear,

Two pears stayed there.'

Alan smiled looking at his friends.

They looked at him.

'I know!' Neelix said at last. 'One knight was called Eachknight, and he took a pear, see?'

'Bravo, Neelix,' Alan said smiling. 'Here's another one.'

'To three sisters in a hall

Comes a knight and bows to them all.

'Good morning, my aunt,' he said to one,

'Good morning, my aunt,' he said to another one,

'Good morning, my lady,' he said to the third.

'If you were my aunt, like two of them,

I would say, 'Good morning, my aunts.'

Alan looked at them smiling.

'I know!' Neelix said. 'If they were sisters, and two of them were his aunts, third sister was his mother!'

'Bravo, Master Neelix,' Alan said smiling.

At this point Rayen came up to them.

'Hello,' he said.

'Hello,' Tom said. 'This is Alan ar C'halvez, our court minstrel. Alan, this is Rayen.'

Alan nodded smiling.

Rayen sat on the bench beside them.

'Your Lord Chakotay said that your Queen has food poisoning,' he said. 'But I think she was poisoned?'

'Yes,' Neelix said. 'Someone put some sea crab into her breakfast. Lord Chakotay and Lord Tuvok interrogated all my kitchen hands but found nothing.'

'Among us there is a man called Aransi who can become invisible,' Rayen said. 'He runs errands for Mazh Kella.'

'That's it!' Neelix said. 'He could get into the kitchen invisible and put some sea crab into our Queen's food.'

'Oh yes!' Tom said.

'Let's go to Lord Chakotay, and you tell him all this,' Neelix said.

'All right,' Rayen said.

They went to Lord Chakotay's chamber. The guards didn't want to let them in, but Chakotay heard the quarrel and ordered to let them in.

'Yes?' he asked, looking at the crowd before him.

'Rayen here says that among them Keizons there is a man who can become invisible, and he runs errands for Kella!' Neelix said.

'Is it true, Rayen?' Chakotay asked looking at Rayen attentively.

'Yes, my lord!' Rayen said. 'I thought about him at once when I heard that your Queen was poisoned. Master Neelix told me.'

'Yes, we are witnesses,' Tom said.

Harry, Kes and Alan nodded.

Chakotay looked at Neelix.

'I said that I'll help if I can,' Neelix said smiling.

Chakotay nodded.

'But what can we do?' he said thoughfully. 'He is from the Ambassador's guard.'

Tom, Harry, Neelix, Kes, Alan and Rayen shook their heads.

Chakotay thought silently. Then he raised his eyes, smiling.

'Lieutenant Paris, you often get into duels, right?' he said.

'Yes,' Tom said. 'Why...Oh, I got it!'

Chakotay nodded smiling.

'One duel more, one duel less... Lord Tuvok won't punish you too hard for it, as always.'

Tom nodded smiling.

'Lord Chakotay, if Mazh Kella knows, would there be a place in the Royal Guard for me?' Rayen asked.

'I'll talk to the Queen, she is the Colonel of the Royal Guards, but I'm sure that she shall welcome you,' Chakotay said.

Rayen nodded.

'Well, good night, lady and gentlemen,' Chakotay said.

Tom, Harry, Neelix, Kes, Alan and Rayen left.

'So Rayen, maybe you'll stay here?' Tom asked smiling.

'Maybe,' Rayen said. 'I like it here.'

Tom smiled.

'Tom, good luck to you,' Kes said.

'Thank you, Kes,' Tom smiled.

Harry, Kes, Neelix, Alan and Rayen went back to the palace garden. Tom went to seek Aransi. He asked Keizons and at last found Aransi sitting in a guard room.

'Why, long toed parrot,' Aransi sneered.

'Now in the palace garden,' Tom said instantly.

Aransi nodded scowling.

Aransi and Tom stood against each other, eyes blazing, postures proud and defiant, Aransi's hand on the hilt of his scimitar and braids with red ribbons bristling, Tom's hand on the hilt of his sword, red gown flying and red beret cocked defiantly. They started fighting powerfully and aptly, but at last Tom beat the scimitar out of Aransi's hands, though he was wounded in his left arm himself.

'Do you surrender?' Tom asked firmly.

'Yes, I do,' Aransi grumbled.

'Go away, I let you off,' Tom said proudly.

Aransi walked off ashamed.

Tom went to his friends on the bench in the palace garden.

'Well, Tom, how it went?' Harry asked eagerly.

'I won and let him off ashamed,' Tom said. 'But I was wounded.'

'Oh, Tom,' Kes exclaimed.

'It's nothing, just a scratch,' Tom said smiling. 'I'll go to Maitre Robert.'

'And he will grumble at you again,' Harry said smiling.

'Yes, but it's worth it,' Tom said smiling.

'I'll go with you as you went with me,' Harry said.

'All right,' Tom said smiling.

Harry rose, and Tom and him went to Maitre Robert.

As Harry knocked on the door, a disgruntled voice asked, 'Yes, what is it again?'

'Tom is wounded, Maitre Robert,' Harry called. 'Please help him.'

'What, it's Paris now?' Maitre Robert grumbled. 'Well, come in.'

Harry and Tom came in. Tom rolled his left sleeve up.

'Left arm this time,' Maitre Robert grumbled. 'How you young men get into fights always!'

Tom smiled wryly.

'Well, I'll make stitches and bandage you now,' Maitre Robert grumbled.

'Thank you, Maitre Robert,' Tom said smiling.

'It's my duty,' Maitre Robert grumbled. 'Patching up young cockerels like you all the time and curing poisonings, what a life!'

Tom and Harry smiled.

Next morning when Queen Kathryn was having omelette with apricot jam and lemonade for breakfast and Chakotay was watching her and smiling, Rayen came in.

'Yes, Rayen, what is it?' Chakotay asked. Kathryn nodded.

'Your Majesty, could you admit me into the Royal Guard?' Rayen asked. 'Mazh Kella is leaving soon with his guards, and I don't want to go with them, as I told Lord Chakotay that there is a man that can become invisible among us, and that he runs errands for Mazh Kella, and yesterday Lieutenant Paris fought with this Aransi and won, and Mazh Kella is shamed and leaving, and I'm fed up with them.'

Kathryn looked at him attentively.

'Of course, Rayen, you may join the Royal Guards,' she said then, looking at Chakotay. 'You would have to wear the crimson uniform instead of your usual clothes when on duty, but you may wear them when you aren't, and of course, your braids and your scimitar will still be with you at all times.'

Kathryn smiled.

'Thank you, Your Majesty,' Rayen said.

Chakotay smiled at him too.

Rayen left. Kathryn looked at Chakotay.

'Lord Chakotay, you are very clever,' she said smiling. 'I hope Lieutenant Paris wasn't wounded?'

'He was but Maitre Robert helped him as always,' Chakotay said smiling.

'Grumbling as always,' Kathryn said smiling. 'And Lieutenant Paris will have another reprimand from Tuvok.'

Chakotay nodded smiling.

'And you shall have a new guard, Your Majesty,' he said.

Kathryn nodded smiling.


End file.
